Eve's Bad Week
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Eve is having a bad week, after David embarrasses her, he tries to make it up to her. Possible two or three-shot. Please Review!
1. Embarrassed and Meeting Michael

**A/N: So, I actually got an idea for this with the help of cmlginger, I was private messaging with her, and we were talking about what we hate and she told me I should do a one-shot on this stuff, so enjoy! Might be a two or three-shot! Not sure yet.**

Eve grabbed a pair of pajamas to put on, her mother was out trying to find her father at the moment, just like she always was, at times Eve felt like that was all her mother ever cared about, was finding Michael, but Eve knew Selene loved her too. David was left in charge of the eleven-year-old, Selene obviously didn't feel comfortable with leaving her alone, Eve couldn't blame Selene, after everything they had been through, she actually didn't want to be left alone. The young hybrid heard the safe house door open and slam shut, she knew her mother had arrived home, and judging by the sound of it she hadn't found Michael.

Eve turned around just in time to see David walk in, while knocking.

"Hey Eve, your mother_" he stopped talking when he realized she was still getting changed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted, but David couldn't tear his eyes away from the eleven-year-old.

"I-I-I" he stuttered, Eve's eyes turned their un natural shade of blue and black.

"MUM!" She shouted, making David run, scared, out of the room. "Never mind! Oh and David, it's knock BEFORE you enter, not knock AS you enter!" She called. She was already having a bad enough week as it is, she didn't need it to get worse.

_Could my week get any worse? _She thought, before she finished getting changed.

The next week Eve is sitting down with David braiding her hair, he had been trying to make it up to her for weeks, Eve still hasn't forgiven him, but he is determined to make her do so, David doesn't need to tell Selene why her only daughter is all upset with him. **(A/N: For those of you who read my War of the Underworld story, this is one of the scenes in it)** Selene walks in, with a man who she assumes is her father.

"Eve, this is your father, Michael, Michael, this is Eve" Selene introduced them, Eve stood up and ran to her father hugging him, Selene smiled at the reunion, and the fact her daughter was actually able to meet her father.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Roses and Jewelry

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday I was feeling a little lazy, ha ha.**

Eve sat in the main foyer of the mansion, it had been less than a month since her parents became the covens new leaders following the death of Thomas, and Eve still hadn't forgiven David for what happened.

She sat talking to Mattie when David came up to her, she looked around as David stood in front of her with flowers in his hand to see her parents looking on in curiosity.

"David, what brings you here?" The young hybrid asked, judging by the tone of her voice she was still "slightly" upset. "And who are the flowers for? Got your self a girlfriend?" She added, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

David sighed, "no, actually, these flowers are for you" David explained handing the white roses to the eleven-year-old. **(A/N: Have you ever had a friend who you got so mad at that you didn't speak to them and they got you flowers? Thats what's happening here!) **

Eve stood up, "David! These are beautiful! How did you know I liked roses?" she asked, her blue eyes boring into his brown ones.

"A little birdie told me, and I have something else for you too, Evie". David reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a gold chain and a pendant with the gem stone 'garnet' **(A/N: Picture is on my profile!) **

"David, did you buy this? You didn't have to do that! I'm not THAT mad at you!" Eve exclaimed.

David shook his head, "no, it belonged to my mother, she died when I was young, so she gave it to me shortly before she died and told me to give it to someone special and you're one special immortal...you're a hybrid". The vampire explained.

If Eve was a human she would be blushing, she looked at her parents who were looking on attentively, it was obvious to them that she had a girlish crush on the older man, Selene gave a knowing look to Michael before turning in for the evening.

"You're most definitely forgiven! Thank you David, but you didn't have to do this, I would've forgiven you eventually, but these flowers will go in my room, will you put the necklace on for me?" Eve asked him, David nodded and placed the delicate jewel around the pre teens neck.

As they reached her room she turned around.

"You're a good friend David". She said before kissing him on the cheek and closing the door behind her.


End file.
